


[mix + fic] Science of the Soul

by Lunarium



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fanmix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:22:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4596234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/pseuds/Lunarium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Months following the Battle of Sokovia, Wanda and Vision embark on a journey, exploring new lands and the universes within each other, discovering the science of the soul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[mix + fic] Science of the Soul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nayanroo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nayanroo/gifts).



> Double gift for nayanroo for the Scarlet Vision Exchange! I incorporated two of the prompts, although I did love them all and would love to see your second prompt play out some day. :) Each of the scenes were inspired by the respective track, although you can either listen to the fanmix and read the story as two separate entities as well.

[science of the soul ~ wanda/vision](http://8tracks.com/isilindale/science-of-the-soul-wanda-vision?utm_medium=trax_embed) from [Isilindalë](http://8tracks.com/isilindale?utm_medium=trax_embed) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com?utm_medium=trax_embed).

> _1\. Nightvision - Daft Punk_  
>  2\. Teardrop - Massive Attack  
>  3\. Every Little Thing She Does is Magic  
>  4\. Computer Love - Kraftwerk  
>  5\. Moments in Love - Art of Noise  
>  6\. Supernatural - AlunaGeorge  
>  7\. Pagan Poetry - Björk  
>  8\. Comes and Goes - Art of Noise  
>  9\. Destroy Everything You Touch - Ladytron  
> 

* * *

Dark eyes were cast, unfocused, at a point somewhere far beyond the windows fogged by the late autumn chill. When the eyes did blink, it happened quick, not disturbing the rest of the her, her arms wrapped around thin legs bent close to her chest. She had been frozen in such position for precisely an hour, by his estimate, entrapped in some unpleasant memory. 

“You have not touched your dinner,” Vision pointed out, his words stirring her back to the present. She regarded the untouched tray with a slight frown, either confused as though she had lost the ability to eat, or confused because she did not remember when the tray had arrived. 

“I…must have forgotten it was there,” she concluded, then shrugged and returned to the window. 

“Where were you?” Vision asked, earnestly curious. The human mind could travel far, and into worlds impossible to exist on this plane of reality. He himself was incapable of such skill; it was outside his programming, but once aware of the trait in the human race, he had become intrigued ever since. 

“Far beyond the stars,” Wanda replied, studying him. “I was wondering if I was looking at the same star my brother and I saw when we were young. We used to pretend the stars could come down and dance with us. We were so innocent back then, before our parents died. We had names for the stars before we knew scientists beat us to it.” 

She continued on, her words creating an entire universe all from the inner workings of her mind, and Vision sat before her, transfixed, seeking to capture the images she wove with words. 

It began to rain. A raindrop, the light of a lamppost captured within it, twinkled as it slid down the window glass, and Vision imagined it to be one of Wanda’s star coming to join them. Wanda stopped only once to pick up the bowl of noodles from her tray, the look in her eyes considerably more relaxed, more grounded in reality, speaking in fond memory instead of mourning, though her sadness was still there - not gone, just tamed for the time being. 

When she was done, and the stars had all come and gone and there was only one remaining, its bright golden rays just breaking far over the horizon, she asked Vision if they may do this again. 

“As many times as you wish, Wanda,” he said, smiling at her. 

Nodding, Wanda indicated to the world beyond. “It’s a big world out there, and this will be my first mission with the others. I’m nervous.” 

“I am certain you will do fine,” Vision said. “But if you need a companion, you will find it in me.” 

Wanda returned his smile. “Thank you.”

*

The rain came down heavily still, their drumming joined by bright claps of lightening and the deafening sounds of thunder.

“This storm won’t end,” Wanda complained, looking out of the tall window doors. 

“There is no storm that did not eventually end,” Vision said, joining her by the window. The shoreline of the beach was indiscernible from the short distance. It was hard to imagine that not more than one hour ago the beach was blessed with pure noontide sunlight with not a cloud above them. Black was all they could now see of the world beyond. 

“But we don’t have time,” Wanda said. “We have to go into the rain.” 

Vision opened his mouth to counter her words, but stopped himself. 

“Are you thinking you might break if you’re under the rain?” Wanda asked, giving an odd smile at a time like this. 

“Even if the rain cannot hurt me, these are not ideal conditions to be outside.” 

“I might have a solution.” 

Unlocking the door of the beach house, she cast out a spell, then stepping out, she tested the magic’s effects for a minute before calling out for Vision. Then with snapping her fingers, a long flame of fire danced on the palm of her hand. 

“Come on, the water will only hurt you as much as it will hurt this fire,” she said, laughing. 

Vision stood for a moment before stepping into her spell. “How can you command the rain like that?” he asked. “Are you controlling gravity?” 

“It’s a little more complicated and simple than that.” Wanda shrugged. “Come on. The fire will help us see, but we might get seen ourselves. Let’s get going!” 

Gusts of wind flew past them, howling madly, yet they walked around the shoreline, looking for any sign of the fallen aircraft, and they worked undisturbed by rain or wind, the small contained fire flickering over Wanda’s hand. 

Vision walked closely behind Wanda. The reflection on the water showed him stealing glances of admiration, and Wanda returned them, finding that she was enjoying his attention. She never could recall a time when she loved another. The matters of sticking with family in loyalty, lost and alone, together contending against the world, that to seek the affection of a man never crossed her mind. This was not unpleasant, she decided. 

When all went well with their mission, while the rain was still pouring about them and the winds flew by, Wanda leaned towards Vision and captured his lips in a kiss.

*

The sciences and laws of the world bent to her every whim, and joining them was also Vision, though he needed no command but followed Wanda freely. He could pause in the middle of a battle just to watch the Scarlet Witch in her element, her power pulsating throughout the battlefield, the very force commanding each heart beat, each flick of the wrist, punch, kick, and scream. She was a small size for a human of her age, made of the elements of the earth below, yet a goddess she also was, larger than life and powerful enough to turn the very universe itself.

She was as mystifying outside the battlefield. The manner in which she walked, her smile, the way the eyes which settled on Vision were both young and old, haggard with tragedies yet a thread of innocence still clinging on, a hope stubbornly undiminished. 

Vision was falling ill. A sudden whirl, a gadget going haywire, whenever he thought of her. He felt more man than machine, in need of something pure and delicate yet too complex for his own comprehension. He understood what love was, objectively. Observed it among the humans he worked with, and the civilians he passed by on the streets. It seemed dangerous, something so fleeting and without any algorithm to best dictate his next actions. 

When he confessed as such to Wanda, she set her mug of hot cocoa down and blurted out, “You’re in love with me!” with a sort of mischievous grin that he couldn’t be certain was in mockery of him or genuine delight at the new bit of information. 

In time Vision found himself longing for being by her more often. They need not kiss, or to tell stories well into the night, or fight alongside one another. Her very presence was all he needed, and her actions, words, and kisses spoke similarly. 

“Another mission?” Wanda asked one day when Vision pulled her aside to the common room the Avengers always met up to get their new mission. Noticing the absence of the other Avengers, she turned back to Vision. 

“Where are we traveling next?” 

“My mind. I am a machine confused by love. Perhaps you can help?” 

“You were my first kiss, so I’m no expert either.” But she placed her fingertips against his temples and looked into his eyes.

*

No algorithm of love is written in the programming of Vision’s mind, yet the feeling - _the understanding_ \- of love is unmistakable. It is easy to think himself ill, dizzy and losing focus on his work and his thoughts, images and sound bytes - _memories_ \- of Wanda interjected with his thought processes.

 _Love is simpler, I suppose_ , Wanda’s thoughts filter through his mind. _You do not need directions, only when your partner commands it. Otherwise you remain true and loyal to the one you love, even as your heart rips open because you miss them even if they’re in the same room as you. That is all._

_But it seems so useless, impractical._

_The best things in life as useless. They are what’s treasured most._

_You humans are truly curious beings._

_So are you, Vizh._

_My name is not Vizh._

_It is to me. That’s your nickname, silly._

_We are moving away from the topic at hand, Wanda._

_All right. Love isn’t as impractical as you think it is. Not directly, at least. I would destroy a whole planet to save you._

_That seems quite violent for something meant to be pure._

_Not necessarily. You’ve never seen a mother animal protecting her young?_

_Perhaps it was silly of me of try to understand this. I am just a machine after all, a vision._

_You do not have to be a human man to love. You’re close enough for me. If you want to love me, do it the way you know how._

*

Hand caressing down, fingers alight with the sensation of her breast under him. The sparks she invokes in him, and that which he invokes in her, a conjugation of spirit and science mingled, a union of flesh and metal, of two children of the earth exploring a common ground.

Her lips are a soft, warm comfort, awakening his desire for being one of her kind, returned by his cool touch sending ecstatic delight over hot skin. Their fingers play a game, entwined as are their legs and their spirits. His body was not designed to receive such pleasure, at the least not in the way he understood, but Wanda explored him and used her magic, seeking to unite the elements of this beautiful world in one bed. 

Neurons firing at the same beat as his circuit impulses. When their hearts have found the very apex, for a moment they are one, the materials of earth becoming whole once more. 

“See? You did not need to be fully human to do this,” Wanda said, her face red and eyes twinkling with affection for him. Vision fell into reverie. 

Wanda began to walk with a confidence Vision had never seen in her before, and he regarded the world with a compassion he had not found in himself before. The battlefields become their dance floors, the two moving as one, their minds ever aware of the other. There was none which could match their joined power, and even the other Avengers regarded them with awe and a secret fear. When it made Vision wonder if their relationship was perhaps turning destructive or trespassing on boundaries considered inappropriate by the cultures of the human race, Wanda only smiled and carried on.

*

They were received in warm welcome by the Xandarians and the Krylorians, their world a new playground for Wanda and her imagination. The Avengers had come by receiving a letter of one Peter Quill, and an urgent note from Bruce Banner. For what they had come, they were to find out.

As excited as she was of the new world, the people around her in colors unseen on Earth, she only wept once when remembering her brother and how much he would love to walk the planet. 

“Look, Vizh! You blend well here,” Wanda said brightly, grinning up at him though his mind was settled more on their mission. 

An Infinity Stone was rumored to have been spotted here, so far away from Earth. Though Wanda searched well into the night with the others, she stole moments to walk down their beaches, explore the strange glowing potted plants and three-eyed pets sold in markets, or grabbed strange yet delicious foods they could eat on the go from the local kiosks. 

Their team searched every inch of the planet to no avail, and receiving word from Maria Hill of dangers back at their home planet, they could only turn back and leave. It did not stop Wanda from imagining what she and Vision were missing, the forests and the customs, the people and their stories. 

“Wanda? You are getting distracted,” Vision said, noticing the look in her eyes. 

“I know,” she replied with a sigh as she settled back, the planet below them growing smaller as the spaceship took them farther away. “It can get tiresome, always running, always fighting.”

*

A sound awoke her, shaking from the cold and sudden feeling of loneliness. Calling out for Vision, then for Steve, Sam, Natasha, Clint, Rhodey…but none were there. A terrible feeling settled in the pit of her stomach the longer she searched and called for them. She had been so happy before, but thinking back now, she thought her teammates had all seemed impatient with her eagerness to live beyond missions and wars.

 _They’ve abandoned me_ , she thought, the light of the spacecraft growing dimmer in her mind. 

“Vision? Pietro, what do I do?”

Something, somewhere, just below the surface of reality, she could sense something was not right, though she could not put a finger to it. She continued on her search, each step bringing in more doubt, more agony at the memories. Vision was tired of her silly games, Natasha disappointed with her lack of responsibility, Sam’s smile only there to remain polite and not criticize her childishness. 

She was so stupid…

She entered another hall, falling to her knees, close to giving up, when she noticed a strange sight before her. Willing herself back to her feet, she drew close, then took a step back, mouth hung open in shock. “Vizh!” 

He was pressed against the wall, hooked up to machine, and the gem which gleamed from his forehead nowhere to be found. She thought back to everything that happened in Xandar. An Infinity Stone was not in the planet; it was a trap to get them, and Vision, as far as they could to steal the stone from him. And the spell about her, she should have placed a name on it earlier, veiling her from seeing the truth. What they had done to her other friends, she did not wish to ponder. 

Casting off the curse on her, she ran towards Vision and shook his shoulders, trying to tear him away from the machine, fearing what else their enemy had planned to do with his body. Somewhere far off she thought she heard Steve yelling for her, but she would not leave Vision’s side. 

“Vizh, wake up!”

*

“Vizh!”

He was a computer, empty save for numbers, codes, commands, procedures zipping through the network of his brain. A buzzing in the very back of his mind indicated a full system maintenance and restoration was in process. 

“Vizh!” 

The disturbance sent a wave through him, upsetting the system check procedure. Another wave of interference, and an image jarred in his mind, of a woman with hair and eyes as dark as her laugh, silver jewelry, red coat, soft body against his. 

“Vizh! Oh my God, they’re coming!” 

He was a man, once. He was a machine who fooled himself into thinking he could walk beside her on the beach, rain falling but not touching their heads, of battles synchronized as dances across battlefields from the ancient realms to other worlds. 

He was - 

“Vision!” 

A bowl of noodles sat on the woman’s lap as she talked, stars twinkling so close to them. 

With a jolt, he shook off the procedure from his mind, effectively disabling it just as the memories filled his mind. He was the Vision. 

“Wanda!” he called out, and opened his eyes, but no one replied.

A moment later came a most terrible sound.

*

He ran as fast as he could go, gliding over the pathways, and rounded a corner in time to see Wanda’s magic tear down an entire wall of the spacecraft, the crashes deafening his ears. Wanda turned towards him, her eyes ablaze with the red of her magic. She stood erect, and had he never seen her eyes glow with her magic, he would have froze in sheer terror.

“Destroy everything,” she said urgently. “This place was a trap! Your Mind gem - they tried to take it. Sam and Natasha got the stone back, but they’ve all left in an escape pod. I made them. They tried to reprogram you, Thanos’s men or whatever they are, but I wouldn’t leave until I got you out of there.” 

“Wanda, you could die here,” Vision said. 

Wanda cast her eyes to the side. “He’s sending more of his men. He thinks _I_ have the gem.” 

Vision extended out a hand, casting off a man who had just run into the room. They were back in their elements, their bodies moving as one, blasting off any more of the soldiers who had come running; they hurled great balls of flame to the walls, watching as great chunks of the foundation came crashing down. 

With great holes forming, air seeped out into space. The gravitational pull dragged with it a slew of victims, but Wanda and Vision fought against the currant. But when he perceived that Wanda was growing weaker, he left her side and located the appropriate station, most of the supplies untouched during the battle. 

“Wanda! We’re losing time!” he cried out as he wrapped his arms about her. Around her head he secured on the oxygen mask, and he willed a suit to form and wrap about her, protecting her from the environment they were about to enter. Wanda hurled a final ball of fire and lightening just as he picked her up and flew off, out of the spacecraft and deep into space. The blast left no sound, but Vision sped on faster to avoid any debris. 

“We will come across the escape pod any moment now,” Vision assured Wanda, who held him tightly. 

“They would have gotten you,” she said. “You’re still you even without the stone?” 

Vision smiled. “I already have a mind, Wanda. It was a soul I always lacked until recently. There is a science behind its existence, I have discovered.” 

Looking up over his shoulder, her grip on him relaxed as she smiled. And she laughed as a childlike look sparked in her eyes. “We are among stars, Vizh!”


End file.
